1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to ergonomic keyboard systems for providing data entry to one or more devices. In particular, this invention directs itself to a hand gripable system which can function as both a pair of game controllers and as an ergonomic keyboard. Still further, this invention directs itself to a hand gripable combined keyboard and game controller system having a pair of ergonomic housings each respectively grasped by a corresponding one of a user""s hands. Each of the pair of ergonomic housings includes one surface portion supporting a plurality of thumb operated controls and a hand grip portion having a plurality of finger operated controls. More in particular, this invention pertains to a hand gripable combined keyboard and game controller system wherein the thumb operated controls and the finger operated controls can be operated independently, for producing character codes that generate all of the lower case characters of an alphabet without chording. Obviously, generation of upper case characters requires the use of a SHIFT or CAPS LOCK key in combination with the key switch for a particular character. Still further, this invention is directed to a hand gripable combined keyboard and game controller system wherein the thumb operated controls of each of the housings includes a remapping control for temporarily mapping the control functions, symbols, and characters provided by one housing to the switches of the other. Additionally, each housing includes a coupling member for releasable joining one housing to the other. The hand gripable combined keyboard and game controller system further includes an adapter connectable to the coupling members of the pair of housings to receive and connect to a computing device.
2. Prior Art
Keyboard data entry systems and game controllers are known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicants include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,984,548; 5,874,906; 5,493,654; 5,486,058; 5,481,263; 5,479,163; 5,451,053; 5,432,510; 5,426,449; 5,408,621; 5,332,322; 5,317,505; 5,207,426; 5,189,403; 5,160,919; 5,137,384; 4,917,516; 4,655,621; 4,552,360; 4,533,446; 4,727,478; 4,680,577; 4,518,164; 4,516,939; 5,443,789; 4,442,506; 4,360,892; 3,990,565; German Patent 30804; PCT Publication WO86-05143; European Published Patent Application EP213022; the publication entitled xe2x80x9cSemicaptive Keyboardxe2x80x9d, Xerox Disclosure Journal, Vol. 1, No. 2, February 1976, the publication entitled xe2x80x9cCompact Computer Keyboardxe2x80x9d, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 27, No. 10A, March 1985, the publication entitled xe2x80x9cChord Keyboard With Case Lock And Chord Definition Featuresxe2x80x9d IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 21, No. 7, December 1978, and, the publication entitled xe2x80x9cHand-held Data Input Devicexe2x80x9d, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 26, No. 11, April 1984.
Some prior art systems, such as that shown in German Patent 30804; PCT Publication WO86-05143; European Published Patent Application EP213022; the publication entitled xe2x80x9cSemicaptive Keyboardxe2x80x9d, Xerox Disclosure Journal, Vol. 1, No. 2, February 1976, and, the publication entitled xe2x80x9cHand-held Data Input Devicexe2x80x9d, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 26, No. 11, April 1984 are directed to keyboard systems wherein one or both of the user""s hands, individually, are used for entry of alphabetic characters. Such systems disclose utilizing non-standard QWERTY keyboard formats, with some utilizing chording and others utilizing cumbersome scan and select type schemes. None of those systems provide for both gaming system signal input and alphabetic character entry. Further, where such systems utilize a pair of housings, they fail to provide for temporarily remapping of switch functions found on one housing to the switches of the other housing.
Over the years, many prior art systems have presented alternatives to the QWERTY format as a means of increasing typing speed. While those systems would permit a user to type faster, they required a user to learn the new keyboard layout. In spite of the potential typing speed increase, the public has been loath to adopt any keyboard format other than the old QWERTY arrangement. It is clear that once typists become familiar with a keyboard layout, a promised increase in typing speed is not sufficient motivation to learn an additional keyboard arrangement.
During the past decade there has been a tremendous growth in the use and ownership of computers, game software and video game systems. As a result, children and young adults have become very accustomed to handling and using game controllers that incorporate multidirectional switches. This growing portion of the keyboard-using population is more likely to adopt a keyboard format that is arranged like a game controller operated by one or both of a user""s hands, can function as a game controller, is ergonomically designed, allows users to enter data while seated in a reclined position away from a desk, and may offer greater typing speed. The likelihood of the instant invention being adopted by a large segment of the keyboard-using public is further enhanced by the fact that all of the alphabetic characters of an alphabet (lower case) can be generated without the use of chording (the simultaneous operation of two or more keyboard switches).
A hand grippable combined keyboard and game controller system is provided. The hand grippable combined keyboard and game controller system includes a pair of housings each being respectively contoured to be grasped by a corresponding one of a user""s two hands. Each of the housings has a first surface portion accessible to the user""s thumb and a hand grip portion engageable by the user""s fingers. The system also includes a plurality of first control switches disposed on the first surface portion of a first of the pair of housings for operation by a respective one of the user""s thumbs to output signals representing a first portion of alphabetic characters of an alphabet. The system includes a plurality of second control switches disposed on the first surface portion of a second of the pair of housings for operation by the other of the user""s thumbs to output signals representing a second portion of alphabetic characters of the alphabet. The system includes a plurality of third control switches disposed on the hand grip portion of the first housing for operation by the user""s fingers of an associated hand to output signals representing a third portion of alphabetic characters of the alphabet. Each of the plurality of third control switches is disposed in correspondence with a particular one of the user""s fingers of the associated hand. Still further, the system includes a plurality of fourth control switches disposed on the hand grip portion of the second housing for operation by the user""s fingers of an associated hand to output signals representing a fourth portion of alphabetic characters of the alphabet. Each of the plurality of fourth control switches is disposed in correspondence with a particular one of the user""s fingers of the associated hand.
It is therefore a feature of the invention to provide a pair of hand grippable controllers which together function as a keyboard capable of outputting all of the alphabetic characters of an alphabet without chording.
It is another feature of the invention to provide an easy to learn keyboard system.
It is still a further feature of the invention to provide a pair of controllers wherein the control switches of each controller can be selectively remapped to the switch functions of the other controller and thereby forming a one-handed keyboard. It is yet a further feature of the invention to include coupling members on each of the housings so that the two housings may be temporarily joined together to form a unified and integral keyboard structure.
It is an additional feature of the invention to provide an adaptor that is releasably coupled to both of the housings for communication with a computing device which is received within an opening of the adaptor.
These and other advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.